The failure of introduced cells to integrate into recipient tissue continues to be a problem. Oftentimes, the cells are delivered in tiny pockets or pools with many of the cells having no contact with surrounding tissue. Additionally, many of the cells that do contact the surrounding tissue are unable to find an acceptable location for integration. Therefore excess cells are typically injected, and the cells have substantial difficulty in providing their therapeutic function to the surrounding tissue. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.